


Professor Dean VI

by queenbree17



Series: Professor Dean [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Deastiel, Lace Panties, M/M, Professor!Dean, Student!Cas, Table Sex, lasagna, professor/student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of the semester and Castiel has a present for his professor to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Dean VI

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last work for this series. Sorry to anyone who's been waiting and waiting for me to finally post more in the series. happy reading!

“Alright,” Dean said, “Once you are finished just turn in you test and you are free to leave. Good luck.”

His students turned their attention to the test in front of them, each of them anxious to get it done. Today was the last day of the semester and the test in front of them would evaluate how much they had been paying attention during the course of the class.

Dean watched as some of his students effortlessly flipped through the test while others chewed on the ends of their pencils, racking their brains for answers. His green eyes zeroed in on one student in particular who was sitting in the front of the class. Castiel Novak. Castiel quietly went through his test, not finding it a challenge at all. Being the last day of class meant that this would be Castiel’s last day of being Dean’s student. Feeling his professor’s eyes, Castiel glanced up from his test and smiled at Dean. He let his eyes scan the rest of the class to make sure no one was watching before blowing a kiss to his professor. Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel and pointed at his own desk, telling him to get back to the test. Today would also be the last official day that he and Castiel had to hide their relationship with each other for fear of being expelled and fired.

A half hour later Castiel stood up, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He sauntered up to Dean’s desk, well aware of his professor’s eyes watching his every move. Castiel dropped his test on Dean’s desk and rested his hands on it, leaning forward so that his face was close to Dean’s.

“Do you want some help grading those tests later?” Castiel asked, his voice low.

Dean shut his eyes, letting that deep voice wash over him. When he opened them, Castiel still leaned across his desk, impossibly close. Dean shook his head and ran a hand over his mouth, “You know I can’t grade with you there to distract me.”

Castiel chuckled and stood up, “Then I’ll see you at home, Professor?”

Dean smiled up at his student, “I won’t be your professor anymore.”

“I’ll make dinner to celebrate.” Castiel said before turning and leaving the classroom.

Dean watched Castiel leave, wishing he could follow. Instead he leaned back in his chair and scanned the rest of his class, impatiently waiting for them to finish their test. He groaned internally as the hour ticked by and his students slowly finished their tests. Some of them thanked him for the class, and some gave him half smiles as they handed Dean their test, and others didn’t even meet his eyes as they hurried to leave the classroom.

There was only two people left when the hour came to a close and both of them begged for more time, but Dean refused. One guy looked close to tears as he handed his unfinished test in and left, the other just left out a deep sigh and thanked Dean for the semester.

Once he gathered everything up Dean was ready to leave and he almost did, until Metatron ran into him.

“Dean! So glad to have caught you before you took off.” Metatron smiled and threw his arm casually around Dean’s shoulders. “I’m having a meeting with the sociology department and I would greatly appreciate it if you would come.”

Dean wanted to refuse and go home to where Castiel was waiting for him, but he knew he couldn’t. He gave Metatron the smile he was waiting on and followed the other man back into the building Dean had just come out of and into an empty classroom. All the other professors from sociology department were already sitting around the room. Dean took a seat near the door and Metatron went to the front of the classroom.

“Well everyone, we have made it through another semester. We have had a few bumps in the road with this department, but today I think it’d be nice to clean it all up.”

Dean glanced at where Naomi sat across the room. Metatron had to be talking about the rumors of an affair between a student and a professor. Dean wondered if Naomi had said anything. When Naomi met his gaze, she had that same questioning look on her face, silently wondering if Dean had told Metatron about the inappropriate affairs she’s had with students.

“Yes,” Metatron continued, “These horrible rumors that have plagued our school has finally had some light shed on it.” Metatron looked at each person in turn, enjoying the way they squirmed under his gaze, “I would have liked to have settled this matter much earlier and I am appalled at how far this thing has gone, but it will all be over soon.”

Dean swallowed. Was it just his imagination or had Metatron stared at him longer than the rest of the people? “A student has come forward and told me everything.” Metatron said, a smile still on his lips. His eyes found Dean again and Dean was sure someone, if not Naomi, had told Metatron about him and Castiel.

Metatron stared at Dean for a moment longer before turning his gaze to someone sitting on the other side of the room. “Ms. Naomi,” Metatron said, “I have had many students suddenly coming to me, telling me about how you have had affairs with them to better their grade.”

Dean turned to stare at Naomi whose mouth was opening and closing like a dying fish. Metatron held up a hand, “I don’t want any excuses. Several students have already told me everything I need to know. Today is your last day at this school, please pack up your office. You are dismissed.”

The room was silent as Naomi processed what had just happened. Even Metatron stood silently, seeming to enjoy this. Naomi jumped up from her chair and stabbed a finger in Dean’s direction. “Dean Winchester has been sleeping with his students! I—I would never! This is Winchester’s work!” Dean turned from Naomi to Metatron. The university president stood there with his arms crossed, still smiling as if amused. Dean could only watch as Naomi continued to proclaim that Dean was sleeping with a student as the campus police came to take Naomi off campus.

A silence fell over the room and Dean anxiously waited, unsure of whether Metatron would believe what Naomi had said. Metatron tutted and turned back to everyone else. “I am so sorry you had to witness that, but I assumed it would be for the best to get this whole business done in front of the entire department. Let’s call it a day.”

Around the room professors gathered their things and started to file out. As Dean rose Metatron called, “Mr. Winchester.”

Dean paused, scared of what Metatron was going to say, “Yes, Mr. Metatron?”

“I am sorry that Naomi accused you like that in front of everyone.” Metatron said, gesturing for Dean to walk out with him, “She has expressed to me how you have been coveting her position and I can only assume that is the reasoning behind her horrid accusation.”

“I don’t covet her position, sir.” Dean said as they walked. “I don’t wish to be head of the sociology department I am happy with where I am.”

Metatron frowned, “A pity. I had hoped you’d take her place. I guess I’ll just have to find another person. What of Michael? Do you think he’d do well as the head?”

“I think so.” Dean said. “He’s a hard worker.”

“I’ll think on it.” Metatron said before leaving Dean alone in the parking lot.

Dean watched his president walk off. He had seriously thought he was going to get fired back there. With a sigh of relief Dean got into his car and headed home.

When Dean opened his apartment door he was met with an overwhelming smell of lasagna. “Castiel?” Dean called as he dropped his stuff down on the couch. “When you said you’d make dinner I didn’t think you’d start when you got here. It’s only three.”

“I was too excited to wait and make dinner later.” Castiel’s voice came from the kitchen.

Dean made his way to his boyfriend and smiled when he found him standing by the island in an apron. Underneath he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  Castiel smiled at Dean. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Dean asked as he moved to get a beer from the fridge. On the counter sat the lasagna Castiel must have just pulled from the oven. Dean breathed in the delicious smell and reached down to grab a bit.

Castiel swatted his hand away. “It’s still hot. It won’t be ready for a while.” Dean whined about how he was hungry but Castiel ignored him, a huge smile on his face. “Dean, aren’t you going to ask what your surprise is?”

“I thought it was the lasagna.” Dean said, popping the lid off his beer. When Castiel didn’t answer Dean looked at him. Castiel was practically bouncing where he stood and his cheeks were flushed. He chuckled at his boyfriends excitement, “What’d’ya get me?”

Castiel moved from around the counter and Dean saw that he wasn’t wearing any pants under the apron either. Dean wondered if Castiel was lacking boxers too. Castiel stepped close to Dean, taking the beer from his hand and placing it next to the cooling lasagna. “You remember when we were out shopping last week?” Castiel asked as he guided Dean’s hands until they were resting just above his hips.

Dean nodded, his eyes not wavering from his student’s eyes. No. Castiel wasn’t his student anymore. He was just his boyfriend and they didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore. Castiel rubbed his warm hands up and down Dean’s forearms, sending a shiver through the rest of Dean’s body. “You remember when we passed Victoria’s Secret and you said how you’d love to see me in some of those panties?”

Dean nodded again. Ever since he had first thought about Castiel in little panties that had seemed to be the only thing Dean could think about. Castiel’s erection pressing against a pink thong. Castiel’s cum soaking through black lace panties. Dean’s mouth kneading Castiel’s cock through thin, orange panties. Dean could feel his dick reacting to his thoughts. He could almost feel how those panties would feel under his rough hands as he gripped Castiel’s ass.

Castiel moaned and Dean was pulled from his thoughts. Under his hands, which were now massaging Castiel’s ass, Dean could feel something lacy. Dean lifted his hands and deftly pulled the apron off his boyfriend. Castiel smiled at Dean as he got a good look at what had been hiding underneath. Castiel was completely naked save for some small, blue, lacy panties.

Castiel reached for Dean’s hand and placed it on his hip, at the edge of the panties. “Do you like them?”

Dean licked his lips, drinking in the sight of Castiel in those panties that only just covered his half hard cock. Castiel opened his mouth to repeat himself, but Dean didn’t give him the chance. He yanked Castiel against him, smashing their lips together. Dean rolled his hips against Castiel, pressing him back and back until they ran into the fridge. Dean kept his mouth slotted against Castiel’s as he impatiently ripped at his pants.

Castiel laughed into Dean’s mouth and Dean growled, frustrated at how his hands seemed unable to figure out the simple task of taking his clothes off.

“Let me help,” Castiel murmured. He gently pulled Dean’s hands away and easily undid the button of Dean’s pants. When Dean was finally naked he grabbed for Castiel and ran his hands over those lacey panties, loving the way they hugged all of his boyfriend’s curves.

“I was right.” Dean said into Castiel’s neck, “You look amazing in these things.”

Dean lifted Castiel bodily off the ground and Castiel wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s hips. The lacey fabric rubbed over Castiel’s cock, milking little moans of pleasure from him. Dean rocked his hips up, rutting against Castiel in his panties. He licked and nipped at Castiel’s neck, loving the way his boyfriend moaned wantonly as he draped himself over Dean.

Carrying Castiel, Dean turned from the fridge and moved to the table. He gently laid Castiel out on top and groaned at the sight. Castiel’s hard cock was straining against the fabric, the head just barely peeking out above the hem line. Castiel whined for Dean and palmed at his crotch.

Dean bent over and pressed his mouth to the inside of Castiel’s legs, kissing and sucking at the edge of the panties. Castiel reached down and grabbed Dean by his short hair before pulling him up until his mouth was hovering just over his aching cock. “Hurry up and rip these things off of me.”

Dean wrapped his mouth around Castiel’s dick through the panties. “No,” Dean said between mouthing at his boyfriend, “These things are staying on.”

Castiel whimpered, Dean’s tongue felt so good. Of course he wanted to feel it actually pressed up against his cock, but having it rub the lacey panties against him wasn’t so bad as Dean’s tongue and Castiel’s pre-cum had thoroughly soaked the panties.

“Ahhh,” Castiel moaned as Dean’s finger poked at his entrance through the fabric. “Deannn.”

“You like that?” Dean asked as he nipped Castiel’s skin through the underwear. The finger that had been poking Castiel slipped past the edge of the panties and danced lightly over his hole.

“Please!” Castiel cried as Dean stuck his finger in just a fraction of an inch. He spread his legs farther apart and whined when Dean pulled out. “Please don’t tease!”

Dean pressed his free hand to his own erection. He loved it when Castiel begged. “Tease? Me? You’re the one wearing this tiny little thing.” Dean said, letting the elastic of the panties snap against his boyfriend’s skin.

Castiel whimpered at the sting from the elastic, and Dean felt his dick jump at the pleading Castiel gave him. “Fine.” Dean said, ever since Castiel had discovered that with one puppy eyed look Dean would do anything he had not been shy to use it to his advantage. “Let me just go get the lube.”

Dean stood up and made for his bedroom, but Castiel sat up and grabbed Dean’s arm. “No time.”

“What do you mean no time? The room is literally—“ Dean’s words were lost as Castiel popped three of Dean’s fingers in his mouth. Castiel let his eyes fall shut as he sucked in earnest, hollowing out his cheeks.

Dean watched as Castiel thoroughly coated his fingers in saliva. When he was done Castiel let go of Dean’s fingers with a loud, wet pop. Dean moaned and kissed Castiel, running his tongue over those moist lips

As they kissed Castiel led Dean’s wet fingers down between them to his entrance. Castiel’s back arched as Dean stuck on finger past the panties and in him and immediately grazed his sweet spot. He accidently bit Dean’s lip when Dean snuck in a second finger. They kissed sloppily and frantically as Dean twisted his fingers about inside the other man.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned as he tried to pull Dean’s fingers out with one hand, using his other hand to grab Dean’s cock and guide it up. Dean got the hint and roughly shoved Castiel back against the table and gently pressed his dick against him. Castiel whined out Dean’s name and Dean chuckled before thrusting himself in.

Dean could feel the lacy panties rubbing against the side of his shaft as he pulled out of Castiel and pushed back in. He rubbed his palm over Castiel’s cock, still half hidden by the panties. He milked out every moan he could from Castiel as he thrust in and out at a quick pace.

Both came fairly quickly and Dean collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. He glanced over at his boyfriend draped over the table. Feeling his eyes, Castiel looked back at Dean and smiled. He scooted across the table and then off so that he was sitting on Dean’s lap.

“Did you like my gift?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, his nose buried in the crook of Castiel’s hair. He let his hand lazily rub circles on Castiel’s thigh, loving the feel of the lace under his hand.

“Good,” Castiel said. He lifted Dean’s chin so that they could kiss. “I bought some pink ones too.”

“Mmm,” Dean hummed against his lips, “You would look so good in pink.”

Castiel smiled, “No, the pink ones are for you, Dean.”

Dean paused to stare at Castiel before he asked, “Are they lacey?”

Castiel shrugged, “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Dean laughed and hugged Castiel to his chest. Today was a good day. It was the last day of the semester, meaning Castiel wasn’t his student anymore, and then he came home to find his boyfriend with an unexpected and amazing present. And on top of all that there was homemade lasagna on the counter waiting to be eaten. He kissed Castiel, happy, “Let’s eat.”

Castiel glanced at the table and Dean followed his gaze to see the mess they had made on the previously spotless table. “Why don’t we take the food to the room and you can show me if those pink panties are lacey.”

“Okay,” Castiel hopped up and quickly set to serving two plates of lasagna. Dean watched as his boyfriend moved around in his lacey panties. That was a sight he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, i always love hearing from my readers and i am on tumblr at queenbree17. i am totally completely willing to take requests too!!


End file.
